The New World
by Kiaria
Summary: A new jewel is found from Kagome's cousin, another miko. Yet as it turns out, the new miko's not a human at all! How can a yokai protect the lost jewel without using it herself? Please R and R! i don't mind flames as long as their constructive...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Inuyasha or anyone except Kiara, her mom, brother, and anyone else I made up.  
  
The New World  
  
Kiara Kato's eyes snapped open as her alarm sounded. She promptly and sleepily hit the snooze button and prepared to sleep some more, but was immediately interrupted by her mom coming inside shaking.  
  
"Up Kiara," she said softly smiling at her young daughter. Kiara's eyes fluttered open to look at her mom, and then she shut them again as she mumbles thickly, "Summer, no school, I need sleep." Her mom smiled secretly inside as she started to leave the room saying, "Final by me, but it's your fault if you miss the plane flying with us on it."  
  
These words had a great effect on Kiara as plane registered to trip, then to Kagome in her mind. 'Kagome!' her mind screamed at her again. 'How could I have forgotten!' she thought as she mentally kicked herself. She went in to clean up as her mind anticipated with excitement of living with her cousin Kagome for the whole summer while her family and Kagome's family went off on their own vacation leaving them, alone!  
  
Kiara Kato was a young woman of eighteen, the same age as Kagome now, but only a few months younger. She was a pretty beautiful with wavy, silky, midnight black hair trying to escape the high ponytail, and golden brown tan. Her hair was even accented with dark blue strips of highlights. Her eyes were very peculiar, even though they're normal color was a soft honey brown, when she was having strong feelings of any sort, they would change color. Anger turned them to red, affection to sea green, sorrow to a deep blue, and on and on. No one had ever heard anything of the sort and found this quite fascinating, and a bit, well, freaky. Kiara was constantly tired of people asking or goggling at her eyes, for it wasn't HER fault she was born with changing eye colors. She was 5'5 the average height among people, and the only jewelry she had on was a crystal blue ball made up of glass on a chain as a necklace, and two crystal eardrops. The outfit she picked was medium length black skirt and light blue blouse with black sandals to match. Her pointed ears also drew some comments that she was a mysterious elf. Oh yeah, really. One thing Kiara was extremely talented in was martial arts, and fighting with daggers, mostly throwing them. When she was sixteen she was second best in the martial arts competition at her school, and she won the dagger throwing contest. Kiara always made sure she brought her trophy daggers along, besides, Kagome wanted to see them.  
  
After she was finally ready she ran downstairs as quickly as she could and leaped in the car after packing her bags in the trunk. As usual, her thirteen year old brother was waiting with her mom and had occupied the front seat.  
  
When they had finally gotten on the plane Kiara was so tired and dizzy that she promptly fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. Dream

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Inuyasha or anyone except Kiara, her mom, brother, and anyone else I made up.  
  
The New World - Chapter 1 - Dream  
  
Looking upon a grassy hillside, Kiara lifted her face up to the blue clear sky as a gentle playful wind swept her hair into the sky. She heard a deep male voice clear his throat made her turn around.  
  
Walking towards her was a beautiful handsome young man with long pale hair flowing down his back. His face had heavy lidded golden eyes, a dark crescent moon on his forehead, and two stripes on both cheeks. He wore an off type of white cloth with a colorful sash, armor, and a fluffy- white.thing on his shoulder.  
  
She stared in amazement as he came forward and was just about to ask who he was when he vanished. Not exactly vanished, but he seemed to have melted away, a bright sun ray landing at the last spot he was in. Kiara remembered his eyes the most, the cold emotionless eyes showing so much, that nothing seems present.  
  
A white butterfly fluttered past her breaking her thoughts. Smiling she turned around yet again only to find him right in front of her. Gasping Kiara took a few steps back and gave him a death glare.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded. The man looked at her as if amused, and melted away again changing the scenery with him. She stared at the blurring scenery creating her to be even dizzier as she fell down into black nothingess. "You destiny." his taunting voice said, and she fell into a world of utter darkness and confusion.  
  
  
  
Yeah I KNOW it's short but I promise I'll make longer chapters!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Just taking this time to recommend inu-gurl as a very good author! Read her stories! Their really good and funny! ^^ here's just a preview of 'Marriage.I Hate it': It's a beautiful day at the village in the western lands....Mostly because this is the day the 2 princes get wed...But there seems to be a problem here...  
  
Inu-Yasha: So WHY do we need to get married again?!  
  
Haruka: I'm sorry, but when you are the age of 17, you are to be wed.  
  
Inu-Yasha: BECAUSE?  
  
Haruka: There isn't much to say about that...But you--  
  
Sesshomaru: (slurps ice tea) hope you get a good wife. *winks*  
  
Haruka: (didn't see the wink) Now. Why can't you be calm about this like your half brother is?  
  
Inu-Yasha: (mumbles) Stupid bastard shit for a brother....  
  
Sesshomaru: Yea. You are. (slurps more ice tea)  
  
Haruka: Well. I'm off. If you would like to know more about the wife's, they are going to be one of the nice young ladies from the village. (leaves)  
  
Sesshomaru: (chokes on drink) What?!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Huh?  
  
Sesshomaru:(thinks andGags) Nooooooooo-(cough)-oooooo-(chokes)- oooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^^!! *laughs her head off* okay so if you wanna know more go read her story!!! 


	3. Old Friends

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Inuyasha or anyone except Kiara, her mom, brother, and anyone else I made up.  
  
~The New World ~ Chapter 2 ~ Old Friends ~  
  
"Kiara, wake up, we're here," her mom said as she shook her gently. Her little brother Kantaro looked up cutely and said, "Sis! C'mon let's go!" Laughing, Kiara pushed her young brother out of the plane and down the steps. Kagome came close and smiled saying, "Long time no see Kiara."  
  
"Kagome!" Kiara screamed as she flew and hugged Kagome. "It's been WAY to long not being with you. And you haven't answered any of my letters either!" Kiara pouted. "Or are you just to busy with exams to write to your cousin?"  
  
Kagome was a pretty young woman with dark hair and pretty brown eyes. She was dressed in a plain short blue skirt and white blouse, yet she still looked fabulous.  
  
"Kagome! You haven't changed a bit!" Kiara said as she stood back to look at Kagome. "Nice outfit! Do you still live close from here? It's nice to meet an old friend again! So what're we gonna do this summer buddy pal!?" W- "Kiara was cut off by Kagome's giggle. "Thanks, yes we do, we're traveling somewhere special. One question at a time please!"  
  
Once the greetings had gone all around everyone was packed into the car. Kiara leaned towards the window to watch the beautiful scenery flash by the car.  
  
"Do you know much about dreams?" Kiara asked randomly. Kagome paused for a moment and replied thoughtfully, "No, not much, why?"  
  
To this Kiara explained the dream she had on the plane in a low voice emphasizing every detail. The happiness of the people became louder as a long silence filled the area between Kiara and Kagome.  
  
Looking over towards Kagome, Kiara found her rather taken aback. She was taken aback, in fact at that very second she was thinking, 'Oh my gosh.she just had Sesshoumaru in her dream? What does that mean? I think it's most important I bring her to the other world.That's the only way to really find out.'  
  
"Kagome?" Kiara's voice shook Kagome out of her thoughts. Putting on a smile Kagome replied, "I have no clue. It must have just been one of those dreams." Nodding Kiara went back to look outside the window.  
  
The car finally stopped after about twenty minutes where Kiara and Kagome got off getting Kiara's packs. The car drove off again leaving Kiara and Kagome waving at the front of Kagome's house.  
  
"So, you said you wanted to see my competition outfit?" Kiara said excitedly and a bit to hastily as they made their way into the house.  
  
"Yep! I sure do! Well, since we're leaving soon I'm going to pack up, okay?" Kagome replied wondering if she should tell Kiara or not. "The place may be a little hostile so it might be better to be on your guard too!" Kagome cried after Kiara as she made her way up the staircase.  
  
After packing an extra heavy bad full of food for one more person, Kiara came down the stairs in her splendid outfit. She was dressed in a medium sleeved black silk shirt with a clear blue crystal ball on a necklace that looked very much like the Shikon no Tama if it wasn't for the color, a tan short jean skirt matching her skin, and a soft soled deer-hide boots. Her face was veiled with a black half - mask covering her nose and mouth. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a sheathed dagger holding it up for show. Her pointed ears were now out in sight for more people to gawk at. She even carried a black bag on her shoulder that matched her outfit completely.  
  
Kiara smiled at Kagome's shocked expression and twirled around saying, "You like it?"  
  
"I LOVE it," Kagome squealed returning the smile. As Kiara came closer she handed Kagome a black sheathed dagger with an odd clip attached to it allowing it to attach itself to clothes. Unsheathed the dagger, Kagome found a sparkling sharp dagger gleaming back at her. With an awed expression Kagome returned the dagger back to Kiara who promptly put it in her left boot.  
  
Laughing as Kagome stared at her now empty hand she picked up Kagome's bag, and promptly fell down.  
  
Rubbing her back Kiara grumbled, "What do you put in there Kagome-chan? Rocks? Bricks? Oh no wait. I know! Rubber bricks that sink in water and are very hard to pick up when your swimming!"  
  
Kagome sweat dropped as she replied, "No it's food. Which reminds me to tell you that this place we're going to, it might have some strange people and weird scenery, but." she trailed off as she saw that Kiara wasn't fazed at all.  
  
"So?" Kiara replied. "If we're going to another world you could've just said so. I'm not that dense. I've already been to one." Kagome stared at Kiara.  
  
"What?" Kiara said a bit irritated. Dragging the heavy backpack behind her Kagome just shook her head and showed Kiara to the well. Holding each other's hands tight, they journeyed off into the new world, not expecting what they were just about to experience. 


	4. Aquaintance

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi or anyone except Kiara, her mom, brother, and anyone else I made up.  
  
~ The New World ~ Chapter 3 ~ Acquaintance ~  
  
Soon afterwards Kagome and Kiara stepped out of the well only to be greeted by the lovable famous hot-tempered caring red clothed dog-eared hanyou chasing around a small cute kitsune fox yokai, while a long robed monk and a pretty young woman dressed in a colorful kimono watched worriedly. Kagome sweat dropped as she said wearily, "I can't leave you guys alone can I."  
  
Kiara amusingly watched them chase each other around until Shippou noticed Kagome was there and ran to her yelling, "Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean to me!" Kagome hugged the fox yokai while glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A!" she yelled as Inuyasha protested back by saying, "I didn't do anything! I swear! Please! NO!"  
  
"OSUWARI!" Kagome yelled back as Inuyasha crashed to the ground. Everyone around him laughed except Kagome who headed in an unknown direction, still holding a laughing fox yokai.  
  
Kiara held out her hand to the fallen hanyou Inuyasha still cursing under his breath. Looking up at her he glared. He jumped up back on his own and yelled, "I don't need some human's help!"  
  
Kiara was very much taken aback yet she shrugged and replied, "Fine, your loss, my gain." Walking over to Miroku and Sango who were in a conversation she bowed and said, "Hello, I'm Kato Kiara, Kagome's cousin. Are you also part of her group?"  
  
The two looked at her and stared. "Nani?" she said a little more irritated as she eyes flashed pure glowing red.  
  
"Argh! Why does EVERYONE have to stare at me!" she yelled to the sky. Even Inuyasha looked at her in amazement as she eyes changed from the flaring red back to light honey brown. She glared at Miroku and Sango. "Okay, so I'm from another world, I'm wearing different clothes, my eyes change color according to my mood, I have pointed ears, but what's wrong with that! Seriously I can't take this gawking and staring anymore. It's not fair!" Kiara took a dagger from her boot and unsheathed it.  
  
Sango stepped in and put a hand on her shoulder saying, "Gomen nasai, it's just we aren't very used to new people and changes. I've very sorry if we caused you any offense. Yes we are part of Kagome's group. I'm Sango a yokai exterminator, that's Miroku a monk, and that's Inuyasha the hanyou. Shippou was the fox yokai you saw with Kagome. Can you use that thing?"  
  
Smiling, Kiara's eyes softened to a deeper brown meaning complete relaxation. "Sorry for snapping, I guess I just lost control over my anger since so many people do it. And yes I can use it! I won a set of daggers from my school's dagger throwing competition. I was the youngest in our school to ever win a competition, I even made second in martial arts!" she said. "Do you want to see my technique?" Kiara said a little hopefully. Miroku smiled at her and said, "Sure go ahead."  
  
Flipping the dagger up and down in her hand she quickly turned around and did a couple of handsprings back to where Inuyasha was giving he unsuspecting hanyou a kick in the stomach slamming him back into the trunk of the tree. Swirling lightly on her feet she took her dagger and with her eyes closed pinned his right arm sleeve to the tree. Just as quickly she had three more out and in a few seconds had Inuyasha totally pinned on the tree.  
  
Sango and Miroku at first just stared at the cursing Inuyasha and then they both broke into applause. Brushing her hands she went over to Inuyasha and grinned evilly.  
  
"Payback Inuyasha," Kiara said. "Make sure ya don't mess with me," Kiara added while she took the daggers out and skillfully did a flashing dagger handroll before she put them away.  
  
Inuyasha lay panting on the ground while she turned and bowed to her audience. Turning back to Inuyasha she said, "Let's start over okay? Here let me help you up please." Inuyasha cursed some more glaring at her peacefully and calm eyes before taking her hand.  
  
Walking over to where Sango and Miroku, Kiara walked passed them in Kagome's direction. Turning around she bowed again and said, "Well it's nice meeting you!" With that she ran out of sight.  
  
Miroku stared at her and sighed saying, "I didn't get to ask her."  
  
"Ask her WHAT you pervert!" Sango said angrily glaring up at him while she was engulfed by flames.  
  
"Ehe.ask her.nothing!" Miroku said while he tried to back away.  
  
I certainly wouldn't want to mess with her though. She's quicker than Kouga with the Shikon shards, almost as fast as my half-brother considering that he actually doesn't run. And dang, she hits hard!" Inuyasha complained still rubbing his bruised sore stomach.  
  
Sango giggled. "I admire her personality. So fiery yet very kind and happy. And she can help me keep you boys in line. Her eyes, so unusual. I also wonder about that crystal ball around her neck. It looks almost like the Shikon no Tama that Kagome has."  
  
"Well," Miroku continued putting a hand on Sango's butt while he groped her earning him a slap, "Let's follow and find out shall we?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head at Miroku and said sadly, "You're never gonna learn Miroku." He left walking down the path while Miroku glared at his hand and said," Or is it this hand that's cursed!" Sango sweat dropped as she replied," No you're attitude is. C'mon lets go."  
  
The two left walked down to follow and meet up with the rest of the group. 


	5. The Lost Shikon no Tama

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi or anyone except Kiara, her   
mom, brother, and anyone else I made up.  
  
~ The New World ~ Chapter 4 ~ The Lost Shikon no Tama ~  
  
As soon as Kagome introduced Kiara to Kaede when they got back, Inuyasha, Miroku,   
and Sango all showed up ready to ask Kiara a numerous amount of questions. Before   
they started Kaede said in a hushed voice as her eyes fell on the blue crystal saying,"   
May I see your necklace?"   
  
In a confused look Kiara slowly took it off and handed it to her. After studying it for a   
while Kaede's eyes lit up as she said," The lost Shikon no Tama!"   
  
"But Kagome has the Shikon no Tama," Inuyasha cut in. "And it's pink!" Shippou cried.   
Shaking her head Kaede motioned them to follow her in her house.   
  
Once everyone was settled around the fireplace Kaede held up the Shikon no Tama for   
everyone to see. Then she gave it back to Kiara who looked at it rather oddly.  
  
Kaede soon after began her history story lesson. "I remember my sister Kikyou telling   
me about the Lost Shikon no Tama, relatively similar to the one Kagome and Kikyou   
have been protecting for so long. She told me that there once was an older miko, even   
older than the one found in Sango's village. She had the power to take a yokai's power   
from them by purifying them; her most dangerous weapon she wielded if that was not all   
of her power I believe.   
  
This was the first original Shikon no Tama, while Kagome carried the second which was   
originally made from the sealing of the Midoriko's soul with the unpurified yokais' souls.   
Michiko was originally born as a yokai. A yokai born to protect the good from evil. She   
always had a calm aura around her and was so kind and trusting even the humans, who   
she loved the most, trusted her as a yokai.   
  
She traveled around everywhere as the protector of humans for that was her passion   
and joy. She wasn't one of the evil power hungry yokai almost all of them are. Michiko   
finally met a male yokai that had an almost human form like her with the same motive.   
Over time they paired up, her purifying the yokai while he fought them off, and eventually   
they became inseparable and in love.   
  
A few months later they had a child yokai, a girl which they named Kinuyo. Their love   
story grew all over and millions of yokai tried to take advantage of it, but one and only   
one was strong enough to almost succeed. His name was Akumakami, the devil god   
yokai, born from hate, greed and lust for power itself. When he finally came, the two   
knew they couldn't possibly fight him or escape. Her mate bravely stood up and told   
them to run while he fought. Kikyou said that he couldn't defeat Akumakami and was   
killed in the process.   
  
Michiko knew that minute he was dead and as his soul passed her she captured it   
wanting him to be with her forever. That's what they promised anyway. Michiko knew   
she couldn't keep the child safe for long so she wrote the toddler a letter explaining   
everything that happened and about the Shikon no Tama was going to create.   
  
It has the power to not only grant anyone any wish, but it increases a human's power by   
a small bit, and decreases a yokai's. It is far more powerful, for only a yokai miko can   
unlock the terrible power inside. There's only one yokai miko I know of now, and that's   
Kiara.   
  
Taking the letter and the child to a human family they promised to give it to her when she   
was old enough to understand. Michiko came back to fight, but instead of fighting she   
used up her energy sealing her yokai self along with her mate's and Akumakami's soul.   
  
The three yokai's fight each other endlessly, but they at least are together. Soon   
afterwards the Shikon no Tama was ejected out of her causing the now human Michiko   
to die. Midoriko was her human reincarnation.   
  
The Shikon no Tama floated back to the child who after reading the letter kept the jewel   
forever and disappeared. The only sign of her was when she came back to her family   
almost dying begging to be burned with the Shikon no Tama when she died. This is   
where Kikyou got her idea. It's never been found after that."  
  
A long silence filled the air as everyone stared at Kiara. She puzzled, almost ready to   
start crying, and she obviously knew something, but instead of telling anyone she   
gripped the Shikon no Tama and ran away.  
  
Inuyasha stared after her commenting, "But she doesn't look like a yokai, I can't even   
sense her as a yokai. She's human."  
  
Kagome said quietly," I don't know if I should be telling this but it's obvious you guys   
need to know. She was abandoned as a child in the well on our side with a huge lump in   
the side of her wrist. My mother's younger sister took her in and she had it taken out by   
surgery. That's where she got it, and that's why she's crying. She knows what   
happened to her real family. They ... died trying to protect her, like before."   
  
Miroku and Sango both got up together ready to go talk to her but Miroku put a hand on   
Sango's shoulder as he said, "I'll go Sango, I promise I don't have anything perverted on   
my mind right now, but I have a feeling I should go alone..." he said as he left trailing   
after her.  
  
Taking out her portable boombox, she set it out on the grass ready to practice another   
technique. Instead she fell on the grass crying. As she looked up at the stars she   
started to sing in a soft anguished melodies voice, "Why does my heart cry? Why did   
you leave me? Please believe me when I said I loved you!" When no answer came she   
started talking to the stars saying a poem she made for her feeling of the one guy that   
turned her away after betraying her.  
  
I can't stand to remember  
  
Your back turned away  
  
A hateful look then emptiness  
  
As you walk away  
  
What made you so angry to forget  
  
The promise that you made  
  
The promise of cherishing my heart forever  
  
Not to break it and throw it away  
  
I finally began to realize  
  
As the truth dawned above  
  
I loved you, you liked me  
  
I was one to play with  
  
My heart to toy around  
  
You said you loved  
  
But in truth you used it  
  
Just to use me for your purpose  
  
But, one last thing before you go  
  
I have to say to you  
  
Don't ever say you love  
  
Unless you truly mean it  
  
A word should not be taken lightly   
  
Such as one so strong as love  
  
But thanks to you  
  
It has no meaning  
  
As air can have no grip  
  
Now I walk away from you  
  
To collect the heart you threw away  
  
The promise you made me  
  
Stands as nothing  
  
With no more to say  
  
  
Finishing her eyes filled with tears once more as she recalled the scene. Tasuki, her   
Tasuki was hugging and kissing another girl. A girl she grew up knowing well and her   
best friend. When she confronted him about it he said, "Why can't you go away! I never   
did love you! Just leave me alone Kiara! I can do what I want! You can't order me   
around!"  
  
Her hand brushed her tears away and clutched the handle of her boombox. "Tasuki, you   
left me. If you hear me, I wanted to tell you, that although you've hurt me, you've made   
me stronger. I won't ever fall in love again. Mom? Dad? Can you hear me too? Are you   
watching over me tonight? Yeah, I wish you could've seen my competition too. Don't   
worry, I'll protect it. I'll protect you. Oh god. Please give me the strength to go without   
him mom and dad. I can't live like this for long. If you hear me, please."  
  
Miroku listened to the girl's song, poem and her question to her parents. 'She must be   
going through so much pain, she's lost everyone,' he thought. Taking a step closer he   
accidentally stepped on a twig causing a lot of noise.   
  
Kiara leaped up as she saw Miroku coming towards her. Relaxing she turned on her   
boombox and listened to soft jazz music. Miroku looked very puzzled at this new   
machine and questioned her about it.  
  
"Well see it's able to play songs saved on here," she showed him a disc. "It reads the   
information and music comes out."  
  
Seemingly satisfied, Miroku looked up at the stars and asked her," Why do you need the   
strength to go on? Why are you in such pain?"  
  
Kiara's breath caught as she thought,' So he did overhear. Well I trust him.' "You won't   
tell anyone right Miroku?" she asked hesitantly.  
Miroku nodded as he nudged a bit closer towards Kiara. Kiara swatted his hand coming   
up behind her and continued in a soft voice, telling her of her lost love who betrayed her,   
her parents, her adopted parents, and her life basically.   
  
Miroku listened intently his pity for her growing every second. When she finished she   
began," I can't love again. If I don't love I won't get hurt right?"   
  
Miroku shook his head replying," Love is a splendid thing. There's a quote from Kagome   
she said from the mo...vie Mouliiin Rooogue or something like that. 'The greatest thing   
you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return,' close to that. You'll find someone   
right for you, I promise."  
  
Kiara hugged him and said," Thanks so much Miroku. You remind me of an older   
brother Miroku. Do you mind me calling you Oniichan?"  
  
"No, it's alright Imotochan, I'll always be here to help you," he said looking up at the stars   
once more. "I think it's time we got back," Miroku said getting to his feet.  
  
"I'd like to stay out here a while longer, but you can go back Oniichan." Kiara said laying   
on the grass.   
  
They both said goodnight, and as Miroku looked away, Kiara listened to her music and   
asked herself," I hope he's right. Thank you Mom and Dad." Kiara snuggled up a bit in   
the grass and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: so did you like it? hate it? anything? Anything at all? *gives everyone puppy dog   
eyes* PLEASE review! I'll be the most happiest person in the world if you guys review!!   
So REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Training

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Inuyasha or anyone except Kiara, her mom, brother, and   
anyone else I made up.  
  
~ The New World ~ Chapter 5 ~ Training ~  
  
A cool breeze blew across Kiara's face waking her gently. Her soft music was quietly   
and peacefully echoing around her throughout the silence. Stretching and yawning, she   
got up and winced. She had accidentally turned over onto a rather big rock, painfully   
cramping her in a weird position.   
  
As she stretched out her sore muscles she glanced up at the sky to see the most   
beautiful dawn sunrise, as if the sun painted a beautiful picture across the sky. 'Now   
there's something you don't see everyday,' she thought smiling.   
  
Soft music still issued from her boom box, gathering her attention. 'It's been a while   
since I've practiced silat. Maybe I should start my exercises again?' Absentmindedly   
flipping through her large collection of CD's she randomly picked an up to beat techno   
version and started her first level routine to warm her up.   
  
Silat was a name she made up for her routines including dance, gymnastics, martial arts,   
and a bit of dagger handling. So far she had ten levels, each one longer and using more   
difficult techniques, but being a bit rusty, it was always best to get used to silat again by   
starting over.   
  
The practices usually helped her clear her drowsy mind and energize her for any activity   
that might be happening later on. And in this dangerous world, you never DO know   
when to expect the unexpected.  
  
As Kiara finished her tenth routine at around ten-thirty, she was covered with sweat and   
panting. As she sheathed her dagger, Kiara knew that she couldn't put off washing up   
any longer. Besides she had to face Kagome and the others with that accursed Shikon   
no Tama thing she had. Frowning at it for a second she shook her head and quickly   
gathered her belonging to go wash up in a nearby hot spring.  
  
'Ah! There it is!' Kiara thought happily as she dumped her belongings, undressed   
quickly, and ran in plunging into the depths of the spring below. 'This is heaven!' she   
thought blissfully and she relaxed her sore muscles and closed her eyes for just a   
moment.  
  
Sighing, she opened her eyes and let down her hair only to gasp in surprise and jump   
back as far as she could in water. "AHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed, the scream piercing the   
entire woods and echoing, before she realized she would draw attention that way.   
  
Staring down at her reflection, she realized her appearance had really and totally   
changed. Her hair had thickened and had become a midnight blue color, her regular eye   
color had become crystallized blue, and she had two light baby blue stripes on either   
side of her cheek. Touching the dark blue symbol on her forehead (AN: which looked   
like. § . except its sideways) she trembled, realizing the truth. "I'm a yokai now aren't   
I..." she whispered to herself. Her hands and feet sprouted long claws in place of   
fingernails, and her ears were now even more pointed than ever. Her human shape was   
still attained, except she could sense, see, smell, and hear even better than before.   
  
Slumping down in the water, she closed her eyes and calmed her rapidly beating heart   
down. "It's just a dream Kiara, you'll wake up back home," she said over and over to   
herself. As she started to climb out of the pool she started to hear voices yelling coming   
towards her. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was. Inuyasha yelled, "A yokai's   
got Kiara!" just faintly west of her. "Shit!" she yelled, realizing that if they didn't believe it   
was her she would be killed! Just a few seconds later, Inuyasha's and Miroku's head   
popped up catching her scrambling to her sweat soaked clothes. "HENTAI!!!!" she   
screamed as she took a huge hammer and knocked them both on the head, HARD.   
  
Sango and Kagome came in to see them both just drop to the ground unconscious as   
Kiara dusted off her hands and dug through her backpack grabbing a spare change of   
clothes, being a sparkling blue tank top and tan shorts with matching brown platforms.  
  
"Kiara? Is that you?" Kagome said as Kiara brushed her wet hair. Stepping over the   
nearly conscious Inuyasha and Miroku, Kiara finally looked at Kagome.   
  
"Kagome, I'm scared," Kiara said as her lip trembled, "How am I going to go back home?   
What will happen to me?" she added looking at Kagome. Her eyes flashed a deep   
purple as she was about to cry.   
  
'Be strong Kiara, it's no use being all sissy and going to tears,' Kiara thought taking a   
deep breath.   
Sango and Kagome looked at Kiara sorrowfully, as Kagome said, "It's alright Kiara,   
come on, Kaede wanted to talk to you."   
  
As Kagome and Kiara left, Sango found something touching her...lower back area. It   
seemed that Inuyasha and Miroku had both recovered. Slapping the perverted monk   
hard, Sango was left to explain to the infuriated hanyou and dizzy monk what happened.   
  
Back at Kaede's hut Kaede was pacing around the room while Kiara stared intently at   
the fire place. Finally Kaede sighed and sat back down across from Kiara. "Well it's   
happening sooner than I thought it would. You've quickly reverted back to your former   
yokai form as you probably have noticed. I have to tell you what your destiny is. There's   
a reason the Shikon no Tamas were born, to defeat to most powerful yokai. But their   
they are, the miko's and yokai's sealed inside there have to be freed. There's only one   
way to free them. You must unlock the key. No one knows what it is, or how to do it.   
But you have to unlock your Shikon no Tama, freeing the three inside it, and then   
Kagome must come and unlock hers allowing Michiko to be whole once again, and up to   
her fighting potential. Since you are a yokai miko, and since you can not only purify and   
protect the Shikon no Tama, you can also use the power unlocked inside it. I will teach   
you what I know. Do you know what type of yokai you can transform into? What your   
power is?"  
  
Kiara kept staring intently in the fire, only half listening to Kaede. "KIARA!" Kaede roared   
causing Kiara to yelp and she jumped ten feet in the air. "No I don't! I don't know either   
of them!" she said rubbing her poor sore back. Glaring across at Kaede she yelled, "You   
don't have to yell! I have perfectly good hearing! Better than you!" "Well maybe you   
should pay attention to something that concerns your life," Kaede said calmly as if   
nothing happened. "Since you are a yokai miko, you can transform, into anything you   
want, you obtain any power you want, if you can use the Shikon no Tama! But your   
original form, well you are part of the black wolf yokai family, where both of your parents   
originated from, and your power is extreme spiritual power."  
  
Outside Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome listened in from outside the mat, as the   
conversation got more interesting and interesting. "Wolf eh?" Inuyasha whispered   
snickering.  
  
Just then Kiara heard Inuyasha snicker from outside the mat door. "INUYASHA!!!" Kiara   
yelled so loudly it could be heard for miles. "Outside everyone scattered, leaving poor   
Inuyasha alone to be tortured by a fuming blazing red eyed Kiara. Kaede walked slowly   
up to her, tapped her on the shoulder, and said, "Its best that they know." Calming down,   
Kiara forced herself to sit back down, while everyone else gathered around. Kaede   
began to drone on and on about absolutely nothing, while the company started to drift   
off.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot to mention. You will have a guardian along the way. Someone who   
won't know it, and won't want to be a part of it, but someone destined to be as your   
guardian," Kaede said finally getting back to the subject. This perked everyone up and   
Inuyasha said a bit hastily, "Who's it?" Kaede looked at him calmly and said," You'll find   
out when you see the first person Kiara leaves with in the most dramatic way." She   
chuckled drawing blank faces from everyone.  
  
Shooing everyone out of the hut, she turned back to Kiara and said, "Now I'm going to   
teach you how to unlock the power."  
  
They spent over ten hours, with Kaede showing how to focus surrounding energy into   
the ball, making it glow, and then showing her how to put that energy into her center   
core, her life core, then transform it and use it to what she wanted to. It was a tedious   
process, but Kaede said that with practice she could do it faster and faster.  
  
"Kaede, how did you learn all this?" Kiara asked fascinated.   
  
"Hmm...someone prophesized your journey, and my oneechan told me all about it if I   
should ever come across you. We all had to know in case we had to train you. I guess I   
was the lucky one. Oh and take this........." Kaede answered holding out a rosary.   
  
"Put it around your guardian and say a command, like Kagome's osuwari. I'm very sure   
it'll be helpful." Kiara smiled at her teacher.   
  
"You better get some sleep, you'll have a busy day tomorrow," Kaede said shooing her   
out where everyone else was already asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know it was a little boring but it's very important, I PROMISE next chapter will   
have action in it!!! PLZE REVIEW!! 


	7. Dreams and Visions

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Inuyasha or Fushigi Yuugi or anyone except Kiara, her   
mom, brother, and anyone else I made up.  
  
~ The New World ~ Chapter 6 ~ Dreams and Visions ~  
  
Kouga stared up at the stars thinking about Kagome and the Shikon no Tama. True, he   
only wanted Kagome to be his woman just to collect all the Shikon shards, but   
something about her also captivated him. Her cheerfulness, her spirit, everything about   
her made his heart start to pound whenever he saw her.   
  
"Kagome … " Kouga whispered under his breath. Clenching his hands together, he   
snarled. "It's all that dog face Inuyasha's fault! If he hadn't been there, or if I could only   
kill him, she would have been mine!"   
  
Standing back up, Kouga lifted his pure deep blue eyes to the sky, and smiled. 'Since   
when did I begin to wonder and think about a human?' A brown shaggy wolf approached   
him and whimpered softly staring at him. Automatically, Kouga put a hand on it's head   
and petted it finally looking down.   
  
"You're worried that I'm sick arnt you?" he whispered. The wolf seemed to somehow   
nod it's head as it thought spoke into Kouga's head.   
  
"Something's wrong. You've never acted this way before. So far you have chosen to   
avoid us for three days know Kouga-sama. We're your pack and this pack need's its   
leader back! Besides, you haven't given us leave to hunt some more…" it said staring   
up as the wolf's stomach growled.   
  
"Eh? Your hungry? But your still too heavy to pick up! How can you be so greedy?"   
Kouga said grinning as he tried to pick up the brown wolf.   
  
"Go on, I'll be back in a second Tashi."   
  
Kouga stood up and looked at the waterfall sheltering his pack's cave. Tashi the wolf   
barked happily and ran off inside, leaving Kouga alone.   
  
"I shouldn't be having nonsense thoughts about humans anyways!" he said out loud   
clearly as if to silence his mind still focused on Kagome. Finally, Kouga walked slowly   
towards the cave where everyone welcomed him back. Laying down on his fur made   
bed, Kouga smiled and went to sleep.  
  
"Don't hurt them! Use me instead!" a girl cried out.   
  
She was dressed in what looked like Kagome world's clothes, except she wasn't   
human. Her beautiful black hair was dangling from a dark blue ribbon, matching her light   
blue marks and eyes, wild and streaming out in the wind. She wore a short length shiny   
black skirt and a light blue blouse both ripped and carrying blood. Her eyes were the   
darkest blue he had ever seen, crying out and pleading to someone.   
  
Kouga stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening when he realized she was a full yokai,   
with a blue crystal ball in her hand pulsing and glowing. What surprised him even more   
were the deep bloody gashes all over her, the blood in her running out spilling   
everywhere, and Kouga knew that no one would have survived through this, that she   
should be dead. Yet she was still walking and fighting with all she got.   
  
  
'Who is she?' he asked himself. As he cautiously walked towards her, he noticed her   
face was still contorted with terror, and she turned around back to him and screamed,   
"Stay back! Go now PLEASE!" Her eyes swiveled back and forth from her attacker and   
him as she finally yelled, "RUUUUUNNN!"   
  
As he took another step, a loud roar reached his ears and a huge black clawed hand   
shot out right through her body, as the girl finally lay limp speared by the huge hand, and   
was silenced.   
  
Her eyes still held their look of terror as they glazed over, and her head rolled over from   
side to side. The world silenced itself just then as if it had just lost something very   
precious and dear, and the glass ball slowly stopped glowing and dropped from her   
hand, shattering with a loud piercing noise and exploding everything in it's way.   
  
Kouga's eyes finally opened as he sat up quickly in his sweat drenched bed and hopped   
outside, shivering from the cold dawn breeze.   
  
"Who was she?" he asked himself quietly again. Closing his eyes he could still picture   
her, screaming, and then in seconds, dead. He felt as if the most beautiful and pure   
innocent person he had ever knew just sacrificed her life for something. Snorting with   
laughter Kouga opened his eyes again.   
  
'Like I care? How can it be that I've changed so much? From being the greatest and   
fearless wolf yokai's leader here, killing everything for no reason, to being worried about   
a dream?' Kouga thought.   
  
"Yep, I've changed," Kouga said as Kagome came to his mind again. "KUSO!" he   
screamed.   
  
"I'm too restless, I need to go DO something. Sitting here thinking has made me into a   
… " unable to find the word Kouga trailed off.   
  
Going back inside the cave he told Tashi that he had to go and that he was to find Ai and   
tell him that he was in charge until he got back. With that, Kouga left to find out what   
the hell was bothering him.  
  
~Meanwhile…~  
  
Sesshoumaru walked silently while Rin and Jaken were fighting over something trivial,   
again. He sighed as he thought, 'Why do I always have this feeling that something's not   
completing my life? It's as if, I was meant for something, but I don't know.' His thoughts   
were interrupted by Rin's innocent question. "Sesshoumaru sama," she asked, "we've   
been walking for days as if searching for something. Did you lose anything?"   
Sesshoumaru stopped as he turned around seeing village smoke near by. Staring at it,   
he encountered a vision, the exact same one that Kouga had in his dream. The same   
view, the same cries, and the same feeling of something precious lost. Shivering and   
shaking his head as he was brought back to life by Jaken's and Rin's arguing, he said,   
"We'll stop by that village for now." The two stopped and looked at him oddly as he   
walked down. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You've never gone into a village before! Why   
now?" Jaken called out. Turning around slightly all Sesshoumaru said was, "Come."   
Walking towards the village again he thought, 'Something tells me, my search is over.'  
  
Just then, Kiara woke up, the Shikon ball glowing in her hand for the first time, seeing …  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: well… since school's started I'm not going to be able to update this much… but   
please review still! Yes! the power of the dreams and flashbacks! So…who's the   
guardian? Is that the future? What will happen? Was that a cliff hanger? *smiles evilly* if   
you review, you might find out! 


End file.
